Seigneur de Guerre :
by mellon50
Summary: Raphael, Gabrielle et Michael sont frères et soeur. Separer a la naissance car leurs parents sont morts et placer dans des orphelinats different, ils vivent avec chacun un esprit dans leurs corps : Mort,Destruction et Famine reviews svp
1. Ecriture du livre :

**

* * *

**

Seigneurs De Guerre :

* * *

**Prologue :**

Devant nous ce tient un petit monastère, la porte s'ouvre et on voit au loin un bureau ouvragé en vieux chaine. La lumière éclairait parfaitement ce bureau à travers des vitraux magnifique. Une rosace était gravée au dessus des trois vitraux. Sur le bureau était assis un moine, appelé Jean. Au loin, un chant grégorien était entonné, donnant une allure mystique à l'ambiance de la petite chapelle. Jean était un moine âgé de 45 ans, il avait le crâné légèrement dégarni sur le dessus. Il portait une bure marron, comme ses frères. Jean releva la tête, nous permettant de voir un visage âgé incrusté d'une paire d'yeux marron, qui semblait chercher quelques choses. Il sortit une belle plume acéré et la trempa dans l'encrier.

Longtemps il écrivit, la nuit tombé sur les plaines désertiques de d'Ephèse, tandis que le froid s'abattait dans le désert, et que tout le peuple, poussant la charrue et les bœufs vers le grand marchée de la ville. Les années passèrent et le vieux moine Jean écrivait toujours, mais d'une manière plus effrénée, l'écriture devenait moins lisible. Jean referma le livre d'un coup sec, tandis que la porte devant lui s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant sur ses gonds. Jean se leva et vit une ombre rouge avancer vivement vers lui. Jean posa ses mains calleuse et tâché d'encre sur le livre, comme pour le protégé.

« Donné nous le livre, père Jean, et vous pourrez vivre quelques années de plus sur cette terre. » dit l'homme, qui possédait une voix ombrageuse. « Tous vos frères et sœurs sont mort pour vous protégez, vous, le prophète, celui qui prétend voir Dieu sur son trône, et les anges l'entourant. »

« Pourquoi l'aube mystique veut mon livre, livre que personne n'as encore lu. » dit Jean d'une voix tendu.

« L'empereur Domitien à ses propres raisons qui ne regarde pas l'aube mystique. » L'homme s'avança dans la lumière, et l'on pu voir qu'il portait une aube-coule rouge, le capuchon cachant la vue de son visage.

L'homme sortit un poignard, en argent, veine de gravure rouge. Jean ferma les yeux, attendant la mort qui le délivrerais de son enveloppe charnelle.. Le livre de l'apocalypse noire était fini. Il pouvait s'en aller, l'œuvre de Satan poursuivrait son chemin. Et non l'œuvre de Dieu, comme le penser Domitien. La lame courut sous sa gorge, le père Jean s'écroula.

La main de l'assassin s'enroula autour du précieux livre et il se retira, les genoux fléchis, les sens à l'affût d'un danger. Il sortit de la chapelle et se retrouva dans la cour du monastère, où des corps de moine reposait un peu par tout, c'était un massacre propre, chaque personne avait la gorge tranché où une dague planté dans le crâne. L'œuvre d'un professionnel. L'homme enfourcha son Alezan, un cheval noir, le plus rapides des chevaux. Mais l'ombre de Satan s'étira sur lui, et ce dernier délivra les trois cavaliers de l'apocalypse qui partirent à sa suite.

Les chevaux des trois étaient noires eux aussi, mais ce n'était pas des chevaux venant de la Terre, mais plutôt de sous la Terre. Les yeux des chevaux étaient rouges. Feu, Fumée et Soufre vomis par la bouche de ces chevaux. Les trois cavaliers de Satan se nommaient ainsi, le Cavalier de la Mort, le Cavalier de la Destruction et le Cavalier de la Famine. Ce n'était pas des hommes, mais des esprits d'ombre aux pouvoirs diabolique et effrayant. Ils foulaient la Terre Sainte en tout impunité.

L'homme portant le livre de l'apocalypse noire fut rejoins par deux hommes, identiques à lui-même par les vêtements. Satan souffla derrière ses cavaliers qui s'envolèrent dans les airs et rattrapèrent les alezans essoufflé, qui porté des cavaliers découragés par la pression mystique des cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Ils sautèrent à bas de leurs chevaux et se tournèrent vers les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Chaque cavalier de l'Apocalypse portait une armure, celui de la mort était noir, et il avait une fau aussi grande que lui. Celui de la destruction était noir, et il tenait de ces deux mains brulées un immense marteau. Et enfin, celui de la Famine portait une armure verte et une claymore de même couleur ainsi qu'un large bouclier à deux prises. Aucune parole ne furent échanger, et le combat ne dura que peu de temps. Les hommes portant l'aube-coule sortirent chacun un parchemin d'un geste jumeaux, ils se coupèrent le doigt avec leurs dagues et barrèrent sur toute la longueur le parchemin ouvert. Une leur bleue les entourèrent soudainement et ils énoncèrent.

« Pacte des damnés, enfermement. » Tout cela d'une même voix.

Une forme spectrale, immense, apparut derrière eux, tandis que les trois membres de l'aube mystique s'écrouler au sol, mort sans aucun doute. Trois mains sortirent, vif comme des serpents et avalèrent les trois cavaliers et leurs montures. Les cavaliers hurlèrent mais ne purent rien. Mais les esprits ne pouvaient pas mourir, malgré une technique avancée d'emprisonnement. Ils furent alors déposer dans trois corps de nourrisson. Les esprits furent chacun introduit par le nombril, et désormais, autour du nombril, un cercle complété par des écritures runiques empêchaient les esprits de la Mort, de la Destruction et de la Famine d'accomplirent leurs terrible destiné.

Lorsque les nourrissons moururent de vieillesse, l'esprit sorte entourer du sceau et intégré un nouveau corps, toujours celui d'un nourrisson, le plus proche qu'il trouvait. Dans le désert, lors d'une forte tempête de sable, un marchand qui passait par là par hasard, trouva les trois corps. Il les fouilla, en quête d'objet de valeur. Il retira leurs dagues ainsi qu'un livre qui semblait bien mystérieux, car il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir.

Il le revendit à une librairie dans la ville de Jérusalem, tandis qu'il se sépara de deux dagues à l'armurier, gardant une pour sa propre personne. Les trois corps prouvaient bien que la route était dangereuse pour la vie. Plus tard, les croisés chrétiens débarquaient à Jérusalem, pillant la ville nouvellement acquise après des batailles épiques. Un français, Albert De Cure, combattant dans la croisade, s'empara de ce livre mystérieux qui l'avait attiré par sa couverture, le fait qu'il ne porte aucun titre et qu'il était impossible à ouvrir, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune serrure.

Lors de la reconquête de Jérusalem par le puissant mais juste guerrier Saladin, il fut l'un des nombreux guerriers à être libéré, et il repartit vers sa contré, emportant avec lui un seul objet qu'on lui avait permis, et il emporta le livre, ce livre qu'il l'avait tant attiré, comme possédant une aura unique. Il retourna grâce aux galères vénitiennes affrétées, dans sa douce France, où il mourût entouré de sa famille quelques décennies plus tard, dans le château de Bôbâtonn. Le livre, quant à lui, resta là où Albert l'avait caché, dans un passage secret caché dans la grande salle à manger. Dans ce passage secret, il y'avait un donc un livre qui reposait.

Des centaines d'années passèrent, le château, en ruine, fut racheté par le Ministère de la magie français, qui y installa l'académie sorcière de Beauxbâtons. Pendant ce temps là, les trois esprits voyageait de corps en corps, jusqu'à cette année 2000, les trois esprits, après s'être perdu, s'était enfin retrouver dans 3 corps neuf, des triplés. Comme ses esprits maudissaient leurs vies, ils maudissaient celle des enfants dans lequel ils étaient placés. Le père mourut d'un accident de transplanage en voulant rejoindre la clinque rapidement, tandis que la mère mourut suite à l'accouchement.

Cette famille n'avait plus aucuns parents. Ils furent donc tous les trois placés dans différents orphelinats, car c'était la décision de la mère, malheureuse et maudissant que ses trois enfants lui ait fait perde la vie, et celle de son mari. Elle prénomma le fils ainé Raphael, la fille ainée Gabrielle et le fils cadet Michael. Des noms d'anges pour des démons, avait-elle dit avant de mourir dans la douleur.

Ainsi, les trois frères et sœur vécurent séparés pendant onze ans, ne sachant pas l'existence de l'un et de l'autre. Seul dans les orphelinats, ils vécurent une enfance difficile sans amour ni attention. Surtout qu'il était considéré comme des monstres par les autres enfants.

Car autour de Raphael, la mort frappait souvent. Raphael avait vu beaucoup de monde mourir, la directrice de l'orphelinat par exemple, qui chuta dans les escaliers devant ses yeux, ou celle qui fut sa meilleur ami, Cécile, qui mourut d'une angine virulente. Chaque personne qui lui avait démontré un peu d'amour était morte. Alors personne ne voulait plus l'approché.

Car autour de Gabrielle, des catastrophes intervenait souvent, faisant de nombreux blessés grave, ainsi le préau avait cédé 4 fois, il y'avait eu plusieurs tornades qui avait dévasté une aile entière de l'orphelinat ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre et des inondations. L'orphelinat semblait être maudit depuis son arrivé, et tout le monde s'en doutait, pourquoi, car le premier jour de son arrivée, toutes les vitres autour d'elle avait explosés après une petite colère de quitter l'infirmière qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

Et enfin car autour de Michael de nombreuses personnes tombaient malades, et certains finissait par en mourir. Il y'avait eu plusieurs intoxications alimentaires et la légionellose avait frappé 4 fois l'établissement en deux ans, alors que l'établissement était parfaitement propre.

Chaque esprit enfermé à l'intérieur des trois frères et sœur avaient rendu la vie autour de leurs porteurs un enfer sans amour ni tendresse. Alors les trois frères et sœur étaient devenus des êtres emplis de haines, libérant d'immense dose de magie. Ils étaient renfermés, faible psychologiquement, car un peu fou sans amour.

De plus, il n'avait jamais su leurs noms de famille. Personne n'avait cru bon de leurs dires qui ils étaient. Alors quand Raphael, Gabrielle et Michael furent rassemblé dans la même pièce, et qu'un homme trentenaire entra dans la pièce, leurs expliquant leur vie, le fait que leurs mère avait voulu qu'ils soient séparés, le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers, et de l'existence du monde magique, ils eurent la même réaction.

« On ne veut pas de ce nom de famille. » dirent-ils d'une même voix, haineuse, ce qui était étonna l'homme du ministère, tant de haine à cet âge.

« Bien, avez-vous une idée. » demanda-t-il patiemment.

« Séraphin, nous sommes les frères et sœur Séraphin » dit Raphael d'une voix sur.

Les deux autres acquescèrent.

« Parfait, bien sur, il faudra prendre un peu d'argent sur votre compte, cela n'est pas gratuit, mais vos parents n'étaient pas dépensier, et vous avez été détaxés étant orphelin, vous avez donc un compte en euros bien garni. Vous serez sous tutelle du ministère, ainsi, pour chaque dépense, il vous faudra une autorisation de la personne qui vous a été assigné. Comme vous allez à l'école, ce sera votre directeur qui en sera chargé. »

Bizarrement, ces trois jeunes sorciers ne furent pas surpris d'apprendre leur véritable nature, car au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Et maintenant, il faudrait faire connaissance. Et ils firent connaissances. A Beauxbâtons, ils ne se mêlèrent pas aux autres, restant toujours ensemble, déchirant le règlement, c'était des marginaux. Blagues après Blagues, ils se firent des ennemis, car il touché tout le monde. Ils furent reconnus comme « _Les Trois Anges Séraphin »_ par les autres élèves. En cours, ils étaient tout simplement les meilleurs. Chacun était spécialisé dans une matière. Raphael en magie de protection, Gabrielle en magie de destruction et Michael en Alchimie.

Les années passèrent, et des évènements comme des cataclysmes, des maladies ou des morts subites touchaient souvent Beauxbâtons, sans qu'aucune explication ne fût trouvée à chaque fois. Raphael, Gabrielle et Michael devinrent un couple à trois, car tellement proche et s'aimant mutuellement, car rejetés par les autres. Cela choqua beaucoup de monde de voir les trois anges se tenir par la main dans les couloirs, s'embrassant tendrement, recherchant l'amour qu'il n'avait pu avoir. Comme cela n'allait semble-t-il pas plus loin du baiser, et que cela ne se passait qu'entre Raphael et Gabrielle, ou Michael et Gabrielle, mais jamais entre Raphael et Michael. Ce petit inceste fut donc toléré finalement par le directeur, tolérant, Luther Hardy. Un grand homme noir assez sympathique, et qui avait eu rapidement pitié des trois anges, bien que cela énervé les trois anges, car ils n'aimaient pas être pris en pitié.

Mais personne ne savait que les trois anges étaient allé bien plus loin que le simple baisé, il connaissait bien sur les risques, c'est donc pour cela que Raphael avait allié son talent de protection avec le talent de Michael pour l'alchimie. Il préparait donc des potions qui rendaient stérile Gabrielle pendant leurs rapports sexuels. Malgré tout, si jamais un élève ou un professeur apprenait ce qui se passait dans leurs chambres, c'était le renvoi assuré. Mais les trois anges s'aimés, et c'est tout ce qui compté pour eux.

Le premier janvier 2016, le jour de leurs anniversaires, Gabrielle et Michael s'embrassé contre le mur de la salle qui servait pour le déjeuner, le midi et le diner. Michael, pour ne pas tombé totalement sur Gabrielle, avait donc pris appui contre le mur, la pierre avait alors bougé, et devant la table où mangeaient les professeurs, un escalier apparut dans le sol de la salle à manger. Gabrielle et Michael se regardèrent et enfilèrent tout les deux des lunettes qui permettaient principalement d'appelé une autre personne qui possédait des lunettes branchés sur la même fréquence magique. Cela créer une sorte de réseau magique. Cela avait été créé il y'à une dizaine d'année, le fruit de l'alliance de technologie moldus et magique.

« Hé Phapha, viens dans la salle principale, on doit te montrer quelques choses » dit Michael dans le micro intégré que possédait les lunettes.

Dans un verre, il pouvait voir le visage tiré de Raphael, tandis que dans l'autre, il voyait celui de Gabrielle, qui portait elle aussi les lunettes.

« J'arrive Mika, mais j'espère que cela vaut le coup. » dit Raphael.

« Je peux te jurer que cela peut être très intéressant » ajouta Gabrielle pour convaincre son frère.

« Je me fie plus à ton intelligence qu'à celle de Mika, Gabi', j'arrive. » répondit-il avant de couper la conversation.

Raphael arriva dans la salle principale, couverts d'un sort caméléon avancé. Il le jeta d'ailleurs à Gabrielle et Michael, qui étaient bien moins prudent que lui.

Ils descendirent ensemble les marches. Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Raphael ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et sortit de son sac en bandoulière une main putréfié tenant une bougie. Il l'alluma et elle diffusa une lumière suffisante pour voir un livre noire, enfermé dans une vitrine en verre. La vitrine était couverte de poussière. Ils ouvrirent le panneau, curieux de savoir de ce que cela pouvait être. Cela devait d'être de grande valeur pour qu'il soit caché dans un passage secret.

Gabrielle prit le livre entre ses mains, avec précautions elle dépoussiéra la couverture et chercha le titre. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Gabrielle tenta plusieurs sorts, au cas où que le livre serait enchanté, mais ce fut sans succès. Entouré de ces deux frères, elle ouvrit donc le livre. Sur la première page (et après un sortilège de traduction), ils purent lire ces quelques lignes :

_

* * *

_

* * *

Le livre se referma d'un coup sec, et il fut impossible de l'ouvrir. Ils sortirent du passage secret par l'autre bout, qui débouchait dans le parc floral de Beauxbâtons. Intrigué par cette introduction, ils firent ce qui était écris, et chaque mois, ils lancèrent le sort « _Deliem », _et à chaque fois, un sceau était brisé et une partie du titre du livre apparaissait. La fin de l'année scolaire eut lieu et les trois anges furent alors les seuls habitants du château avec le concierge, Romain Foudrey. Le premier juillet, ils brisèrent le dernier sceau, le titre _« Apocalypse Noire »_ fut révélé entièrement et ils purent enfin ouvrir le livre.

Gabrielle lut le livre en premier, elle resta stupéfait, mais ne dis rien quand ses deux frères lui posèrent des questions. Chaque lecture du livre prenait 3 semaines environ, selon le rythme. Quand Raphael et Michael eurent finit le livre, la rentrée était déjà le lendemain…Leurs septième année, leurs dernières années.

**

* * *

C'est là que commence cette histoire, l'histoire des frères et sœur Séraphin, les Seigneurs de Guerre…

* * *

**

NDA : Voilà le début de cette fiction, j'espère que cela vous à plus. Quelques précisions maintenant. Les chapitres auront tous la même taille environ. Cette fic n'as aucun lien avec mes autres fictions. Je planche pour une dizaine de chapitre. La description des trois anges sera dans le prochain chapitre ainsi que le bon vieux Poudlard. Ce n'est pas une fiction totalement détaché de HP. Les évènements ont lieu après Hp and the Deathly Hallows. Ayant lu le livre, j'éviterais le plus possible les spoilers, c'est promis. J'ajoute aussi qu'aucune scène « hot » ne sera décrite dans cette fic, vous êtes prévenu ;)

Voilà, merci si vous avez tous lu et n'oubliez pas, dites votre avis en postant une review, en mal ou en bien, je vous répondrais.

Mellon.


	2. Un tournoi royale :

* * *

_Il __est __plus __sûr __d'__être __craint __que __d'__être __aimé par Nicolas Machiavel._

* * *

Le livre était leur bible à eux trois, grâce aux livres, ils avaient pu voir leur vrai pouvoir, le pouvoir enfermé en eux depuis si longtemps. Cette année d'étude à Beauxbâtons ne leurs servirait à tendre que d'en un seul but, contrôler les esprits de la mort, la destruction et la famine, et ainsi, purifier le monde comme il était dit dans les saintes écritures du prophète Saint Jean. Ils allaient instaurer un nouveau royaume, en détruisant tout, arrachant les vies aux corps, et retourné à l'aire originale, avant que le monde ne fut souillé. L'apocalypse sur Terre, selon St Jean. 1 000 de règne du mal, Satan libéré de ces chaines par les trois cavaliers, et Dieu enfermé au Tartare pendant 1 000 ans, comme le fut Satan, avant un combat titanesque, qui désignerait celui qui régnerait finalement pour des millénaires sur Terre. Les trois Séraphin avait été fasciné par ce livre dès le début, ils les avaient enveloppé dans une aura noire, il avait enfin découvert un but dans leurs vie monotone sans amour. Et ils feront tout, absolument tout pour y arriver. 

…

* * *

« Grouille-toi Michael, on va être en retard » grogna Raphael, alors qu'il venait de transplaner dans un coin sombre du Trocadéro, derrière l'ambassade de Corée à Paris. 

Ils sortirent par une porte en fer forgé et traversèrent au pas de course le pont sur la seine. Ils arrivèrent finalement sous la tour Eiffel à 16 heures moins le quart, juste à l'heure pour effectuer tranquillement le voyage sans être vu à l'aérogare magique. Juste en dessous de la tour Eiffel existait un petit local sur lequel étaient posé des projecteurs, levé vers le ciel. Gabrielle ouvrit la porte, sur lequel était marqué Interdit en lettre rouge. Le petit cabanon contenait un ascenseur assez grand pour une cinquantaine de personne. Dans la pièce, il y'avait déjà une trentaine de magicien, en train d'attendre que l'ascenseur redescende afin de monter au quatrième étage de la tour Eiffel.

En effet, Gustave Eiffel n'était pas moins qu'un brillant magicien, et ministre de la magie pendant de longues années, en plus d'être un brillant architecte, et alors qu'il construisait la tour Eiffel, il eut l'idée de créer un quatrième étage, caché magiquement, pour les moldus, afin de créer une aérogare sorcière, qui permettrait aux sorciers de rejoindre rapidement les hauts lieux sorcier dans le monde entier, œuvre unique dans le monde. La super-structure, perchée à 350 mètres de hauteur, était une immense aérogare en forme d'étoile à 4 branches. Il y'avait un bâtiment de forme moderne au centre, qui était en fait le prolongement de la tour moldu, agrandis à l'intérieur magiquement, et les quatre branches, orienté sur les 4 points cardinaux, étaient tout simplement les pistes de l'aérogare.

« Allez ! Plus qu'à poinçonner les tickets, le départ est sur qu'elle piste déjà » demanda Michael.

« La piste Sud, comme chaque année. » répondit Gabrielle, comme si elle parlait à un jeu enfant.

« Sois patient avec lui, sa mémoire est aussi longue que celle d'un poisson rouge. » se moqua gentiment Raphael de son frère, qui poinçonna son ticket.

Michael donna un fort coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère, ronchon et poinçonna à son tour son ticket. Gabrielle, qui était derrière, vengea son grand frère d'une tape sur la tête avant de mettre elle aussi son ticket dans la borne orange.

« Je suis le mal-aimé dans cette famille ! » dit Michael avec drame.

Gabrielle l'embrassa alors, comme lot de consollation.

« Voilà petit frère, et maintenant tais-toi. » dit Gabrielle avec autorité.

« Et moi alors, j'ai rien eu » dit Raphael avec une moue contrite.

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa sur la bouche son second frère, qui eut un sourire appréciateur. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'aérogare, prémices d'une annonce.

« _Le vol en direction de Beaubâton, quai Sud, porte 1, partira dans 5 minutes. »_

« Et merde » jura Gabrielle en se précipitant à travers le monde qui peuplait l'aérogare, vite suivit par ses deux frères.

Inutile de dire qu'ils embarquèrent dans le carrosse, tiré par de multiples chevaux ailés blanc juste à temps. Ils donnèrent leurs tickets avec un sourire « Colgate » à l'hôtesse de l'air :

« Chambre 31, troisième étages. La compagnie Air Magika vous souhaite un agréable voyage. » Dit-elle, comme un mécanisme dûment répété un nombre conséquent de fois.

Ils récupérèrent le ticket et prirent de nouveau l'ascenseur, qui les mena aux troisième étage, ils passèrent le ticket dans la fente présent sur la porte, qui disparut soudainement. Ils avaient à peine posé un pied dans la chambre que la porte avait repris sa place, tandis que le ticket reposé sur une petite table dans la salle à manger. Pendant les trois heures du voyage, les trois frères se reposèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Enfin, le cochet de bord annonça qu'il était arrivé à Beauxbâtons.

Beauxbâtons, un château ressemblant plus à un manoir avec des tourelles, un parc empli de statue et de fontaines jaillissantes. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et prirent une table de 4 pour eux trois. Luther Hardy, le directeur, se leva et dit simplement « Bonne appétit ». Les trois Séraphin prirent la carte des menus et firent leurs propre repas, en double-tapant sur leurs choix. Quelques minutes plus tard, le balai des serveurs défila dans la grande salle en un flot in continue. Du fait que l'école ne possédait que 250 élèves, le ministère, anti-esclavage, avait bien tôt décidé de ne pas embaucher d'elfe.

Comme d'habitude, le repas fut excellant et chaque estomac fut rempli. Le Directeur se leva une seconde fois et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Raphael partit voir le concierge, demandant le passe permettant aux trois frères d'aller dans leurs appartements. Il prit quatre clefs, se demandant qui aurait la joie de les rejoindre chaque année.

En effet, chaque année, les trois Séraphin réussissaient à faire craquer leur quatrième locataire avant la fin de l'année. Chaque appartement était organisé pour recevoir quatre personne, c'est pour cela que chaque année, ils accueillaient quelqu'un d'autre. La plupart du temps, c'était une fille, ainsi, cela respectait l'équilibre homme/femme, même si Gabrielle dormait souvent chez chacun de ses frères, un jour sur deux, laissant toujours une chambre vide.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Raphael laissa la porte ouverte pour la quatrième personne, pas encore présente. Ils déballèrent rapidement leurs affaires, n'ayant aucun bibelot, ils avaient juste le stricte nécessaire. Michael, rapidement remis du voyage décida de placer la porte entrouverte et de mettre un sceau d'eau froide en équilibre. C'était souvent ainsi qu'ils accueillaient le nouveau, enfin la nouvelle, Camille O'Gaara, de ligné Irlandaise, top noir, pantalon blanc, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et se prit naturellement le sceau d'eau.

Michael et Gabrielle jetèrent un coup d'œil appréciatif. Il était connu que Camille était la plus belle plante de l'établissement, après Gabrielle. Mais cette dernière était tellement distante qu'aucun homme n'osait l'approché. Il se rabattait donc sur Camille, bien plus conciliante et accueillante. Raphael, quand à lui, avait toujours été conservateur et fidèle, et bien qu'il savait que Gabrielle n'en aurait eu rien à faire qu'il regarde Camille, il préféra détourner les yeux vers son frère et sa sœur. Camille, dans le dos de Raphael, étreignit ses cheveux bruns, posant sa valise au sol. Michael et Gabrielle s'avança vers elles :

« On peut te sécher si tu veux » dit Gabrielle avec un œil suggestif. Michael, lui, montra l'exemple en se collant à la jeune fille et faisant des mouvements lascifs de haut en bas. Raphael s'approcha du groupe et sortit de sa poche le passe.

« Tient, cela pourrait te servir pour ouvrir la porte. » dit-il en lui tendant le badge.

« Merci » dit-elle en se contractant à cause de Michael qui continué son manège.

Raphael s'approcha et donna une petite tape derrière la tête à Michael par-dessus l'épaule de Michael.

« Laisse-là tranquille et allez vous coucher, vous **deux** » dit Raphael, en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, qui voulait dire que Gabrielle dormait avec Michael ce soir.

« Tu es toujours sérieux comme la mort Raphi » s'exclama Gabrielle en quittant la pièce, Michael sur ses tallons.

« Encore merci » dit Camille avec un sourire charmant. Raphael n'en eu cure, ses cheveux noirs tombèrent devant ses yeux, son regard disparaissant avec lui.

« Ne me remercie pas trop vite, tu risques d'en voir des belles et des pas mûres cette année, et je ne serais pas tout le temps là pour contrôlé ces deux fous. »

Camille hocha la tête, embrassa sur la joue Raphael rapidement avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre, souhait un faible « bonne nuit » à Raphael. La porte claqua derrière lui et il souffla. Enfin seul, il pouvait commencer. Les esprits que contenaient leurs corps étaient puissants, mais c'était pour le moment une puissance endormi. Dans le livre d'Apocalypse, il était écrit que l'on pouvait libérer une partie de cette puissance pour s'en servir. Mais il ne fallait pas que l'esprit prenne le contrôle, car sinon, ils deviendraient eux-mêmes prisonnier des esprits qu'ils contenaient. Pour l'instant, les esprits ne s'étaient manifestés que quand un danger les menacer. Il fallait qu'il fasse la même chose, mais quand il le voulait, et pas sous le coup d'une forte émotion.

Raphael devait se concentrer, et pour cela, il avait une méthode très simple, celle de réciter son mantra, des litanies de mots qui le plongeait dans un état de conscience inconsciente inégalé. Il focalisa alors son esprit sur la marque qui entourait son nombril. Il suait désormais à grosse goutte.

« Concentre-toi » dit Raphael en serrant les dents.

Il s'écroula dans le canapé, mais intérieurement, voilà où il était :

Un profond couloir, archaïque, construit en béton, au bout d'un couloir, le néant, derrière lui, un mur. Raphael avança lentement, se posant plein de question sur l'endroit où il était. Il continua d'avancer et se trouva dans une immense pièce, où on ne voyait plus le plafond tellement celui-ci était haut. En face de lui, une immense grille de fer forgé, fermé par une immense chaîne où tout du long, il retrouva les écritures qu'il possédait autour de son nombril. A l'intérieur, un immense cheval piaffé, à vrai dire, Raphael aurait pu facilement passer dessous le cheval sans baisser la tête tant celui-ci était immense. Sur la monture, dont les narines crachés des cendres et autres choses peu ragoutante se tenait un personne, habillé de noir, comme sa créature monstrueuse, il possédait des yeux rouges faméliques, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir.

« Le cavalier de la mort ? » dit Raphael avec pertinence.

« C'est exact » répondit l'esprit avec une voix sifflante, reptilienne. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de visite, si longtemps pour une vie d'homme. » ajouta-t-il avec une voix furieuse.

« J'ai lu notre destiné. » crut bon de dire Raphael.

« Ah oui ? Intéressant alors si c'est vrai. Sorcier. » Renifla-t-il. « Puissant » Il inspira encore. « Quel date somme nous ? »

« 2016 » dit seulement Raphael, se doutant que pour un être née il y'a si longtemps, seul l'année suffisait.

« Les milles années sont donc passé sur cette terre depuis notre emprisonnement » Le cavalier descendit de son cheval et s'approcha de la grille. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais lu le livre. » ajouta-t-il d'un air intéressé.

« Effectivement, et nous allons accomplir ce pourquoi on à bien voulu faire de nous, mort, destruction, famine, le chaos règnera sur la Terre pendant milles années, et avec votre aide, cela commencera bientôt. » dit Raphael d'une voix convaincu.

« Tu sais où sont mes deux frères, le pouvoir des trois est invincible, seul, nous ne pouvons rien faire. » dit La Mort d'une voix accablé.

« Ma sœur a la destruction, et mon frère la famine. » informa Raphael.

Le démon éclata alors d'un rire puissant et démoniaque. Raphael rejoint son rire, pleine de promesses de morts…

_« Raphael…Raphael, réveille-toi_ »

Au son de cette voix féminine, Raphael ouvrit un œil et sentit les cheveux bruns de Camille lui chatoyait le visage. Il inspira une longue goulée d'air, il aimait bien sentir les odeurs, et Camille portait un parfum qui sentait très bon. Camille était assise à genoux sur le canapé, à droite de lui, et portait un regard curieux sur lui.

« Dé…désolé, je me suis endormi. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Pas grave, tu viens, j'ai préparé à manger. » dit-elle avec entrain.

Un autres des spécificité de Beauxbâtons, en dehors des grands banquets, chacun préparer ses repas dans la cuisine, comme dans la vraie vie, c'était très formateur, son frère Michael était d'ailleurs un vrai cordon bleue, tout le contraire de Gabrielle.

En effet, quand il arriva dans la cuisine, jus d'orange, toast et chocolat ou café chaud reposé sur la table. Un déjeuner de champion pour bien débuter la journée.

« C'est gentil » dit Raphael en prenant place.

« Oh, merci, c'est normal, c'est grâce à toi que ta sœur et ton frère m'ont laissé tranquille. » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« C'est la première fois en fait, que je m'interpose entre celui qui subit leurs tours et eux. Et puis nous sommes majeurs désormais, il est temps d'en avoir le corps et l'esprit. » Argumenta Raphael.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Au fait, on doit se rendre dans la salle à manger avant la prise des cours, apparemment, Hardy à une annonce à faire » informa-t-elle de vive voix, semblant s'en rappelez que sur le moment.

« Hmmm, je te propose un réveil spécial fraicheur pour mon frère et ma sœur. Cela te dit. » Demanda Raphael en plissant des yeux.

« No problemo. »

Ils se levèrent donc et pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre de Michael, où Gabrielle dormait elle aussi, le bras de Michael passait autour de la taille de sa sœur, la serrant affectueusement. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers le plafond et firent des tours rapides de poignets, deux jets d'eau sortirent et formèrent au dessus du lit une boule d'eau qu'ils alimentèrent longuement. Tenant toujours leurs baguettes, ils se replièrent derrière la porte. Ils lâchèrent alors leurs emprises. Il y'eut deux cri distincts et Raphael et Camille retournèrent manger.

Pour Raphael, c'était la première fois qu'il discutait et passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère et sa sœur. Raphael n'était pas le plus asocial de la bande de toute manière. Mais quoi, il ne pouvait pas s'attacher, il y'avait Gabrielle, et puis bientôt, il serait surement l'être le plus détesté de la planète. Non, il ne connaissait pas l'amour, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur eux que l'amour et l'amitié allait s'infiltrer en lui et le détourner du droit chemin.

« Raphi, tu vas me le payer » dit une Gabrielle sur les nerfs.

Raphael se leva, embrassa longuement sa sœur et s'en alla avec un petit signe pour Michael. Gabrielle resta planter là, stupéfaite par l'audace de son frère. Enfin, elle avait toujours avoué que Raphael était meilleur au lit que son frère, qui se rattrapait par sa créativité. Raphael arriva seul dans la salle à manger, surprenant ainsi les autres élèves, car lorsque l'on voyait un Séraphin, les deux autres étaient toujours derrière. Les tables individuels avaient disparu en faveur de 7 tables, une par année, rempli chacune d'environ 35 élèves. Enfin, une grande table au fond de la salle où s'asseyait le corps enseignant, tous présent pour l'annonce.

Mr Lepetit, professeur de potion et de Botanique, il était petit et plutôt amusant et de bonne humeur, un bon professeur.

Mr Ars, prononcé Artze, professeur d'Arithmancie, il était grand, les cheveux gris et portait de fine lunette. Il parlait un peu bourgeoisement, ce qui faisait souvent rire la classe.

Mr Cam, professeur de métamorphose plutôt sympa, il portait une barbe légère et avait le crane légèrement dégarni, il portait lui aussi des lunettes et aimait beaucoup les chemises.

Mme S'Dressa, professeur de combat physique et magique, elle avait la quarantaine, les traits d'un militaire qui en avait vu. Elle avait d'ailleurs participé à la chute de Mangemorts, des mages noirs anglais sous contrôlé du Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort, qui avait tenté de causer des troubles en France.

Mme Weasley-Delacour, une belle vélane d'à peine 25 ans, blonde, faisait saliver la plupart de la population masculine, et Raphael se doutait comment elle attiré les regards, le fait d'avoir des gènes de vélanes aidaient beaucoup. Elle était professeur d'Anglais, langue obligatoire à Beauxbâtons. Elle enseignait aussi le Russe, l'Allemand, l'espagnol et l'italien, en option.

Mr Weasley, son mari, un Anglais de pure souche lui, était le professeur des créatures magiques. Si votre hibou était blessé, il fallait lui rendre visite. Il était grand, roux et bardé de cicatrice. Les rumeurs disent qu'il aurait été attaqué par un loup-garou sous forme humaine.

Miss Azzio, était la plus jeune des professeurs, mais pourtant la directrice adjointe, Raphael avait rapidement découvert qu'elle était tout simplement l'amant du directeur. Elle enseigné les sortilèges.

Mr Leray, un peu vieux et la tête dégarni de tout cheveux, enseigné le sport et le Quidditch. Il y'avait aussi l'infirmière, Mme Dumaray et les deux surveillants, Mr Blanc et Mr Richard. Camille arriva, accompagné de son frère et de sa sœur. Camille rejoint son amie, Blanche Dubot quelques places plus loin tandis que Gabrielle et Michael prenait place autour de lui. Quelques élèves arrivèrent le souffle court et s'installèrent. Les dernières retardataires étant entré, le directeur se leva.

« Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai oublié de faire un petit travail hier soir » dit-il avec un sourire gêné. Le directeur était très connu pour ses oublies et sa fainéantise. Il ferma les yeux et tout le monde le scruta. Miss Azzio, qui était à côté de lui, donna un petit coup de coude et le directeur reprit constance, sous les regards amusés des élèves, peu d'entre eux n'aime pas ce directeur sympathique et jovial.

« Ah oui, l'annonce. Il s'agit d'un tournoi organisé entre nous, Poudlard, et Durmstrang. Il avait eu lieu pour la dernière fois il y'a près de 24 ou 25 ans, mais suite à la mort d'un des concurrents, il fut oublié. Néanmoins, en ces temps de paix, les différents ministères ont décidé de remettre à jour le tournoi des trois sorciers, en y faisant quelques ajouts, pour pimenter le tout. »

« Les 35 élèves de septième années peuvent préparer ainsi leurs bagages, il partent à la fin de ce mois. Hé oui désolé, c'était un peu pour ça que je devais vous prévenir hier soir, votre année ne se déroulera pas à Beauxbâtons, mais à l'institut sorcier de Poudlard. Vous y passerez vos aspics, sauf… »

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille.

« … pour les trois sorciers de l'école qualifié. En effet, la tradition est d'un élève par école choisi, d'où tournoi des trois sorciers. Là, nous allons jouer un peu sur les mots, il s'agira désormais de trois sorciers par école pour la phase finale. Pour les qualifications, tous les élèves se combattront, et seuls les trois plus fort pourront essayer de remporter le prix, 2000 galions et la coupe en diamant qui va avec. Des questions ? »

« Comment on peut se qualifier pour les phases finales ? » demanda Sydney Debarre, un élève de septième année.

« Je crois que vous connaissez tous le jeu très célèbres passant sur la TV sorcière, bataille royale. C'est un peu le même concept. » Dit le directeur en souriant.

Des murmures exclamatifs retentirent dans toute la salle, une bataille royale…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf, et pas encore corriger. Comme d'habitude, il sera corriger par ma bêta plus tard, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous en redemanderez Laissez des reviews et à bientôt.

Mellon.


	3. La Quatrième  La Peste :

**Seigneur de Guerre :

* * *

**

_**«**__Jamais les hommes ne font le bien que par nécessité.__**» Nicolas Machiavel.

* * *

**_

« On m'a souvent conté de mauvaises chose sur toi, que tu étais impitoyable, que tu n'aimais personne sauf toi-même, ton frère, et ta sœur, que vous semiez mort, famine et guerre derrière vous. Impitoyable sauf envers vous-mêmes, vous n'avez que faire des autres et de leurs sentiments, de leurs espérances, vous brisez tout sous vos pieds impitoyable. Vous incarnez tellement le mal…et pourtant Raphael, je suis amoureux de toi, comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un homme aussi méchant, vicieux et pervers, qui couche avec sa propre sœur. Je t'aime Raphael, et je me dégoute à t'aimer…mais voilà, je te désire, je t'adore, je t'aime et je ne peux rien contre, je ne comprends pas Raphael, comment ai-je pu t'aimer. DIS-LE-MOI ! »

« Tu sais, au fond de toi, tu me détestes terriblement…on dit souvent que la haine est proche de l'amour, crois-tu cela possible toi, moi oui, car moi aussi je te déteste, parce que je t'aime, je me suis éloigné de Michael et Gabrielle pour toi, parce que j'ai ressenti quelque chose qui me croyait être défendu, comme le fruit interdit. J'aime tout en toi, et pour cela, je te déteste, tu me fais ressentir des sentiments que j'aurais jamais voulu gouter, car l'amour, c'est si douloureux… Tout au long de ce mois de Septembre, nous nous sommes rapprochés, et nous voilà enfin ensemble, seul…et j'ai terriblement envie de toi, de gouter ton amour que tu me portes… Offre-toi à moi Camille, maintenant, ici. »

La belle se leva, elle passa ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses épaules et défit les attaches qui retenaient sa longue robe blanche. Le tissu glissa sur sa peau de satin. Ses seins, semblaient ferme et rebondis, son ventre plat, ses hanches, son sexe, ses longues jambes et ses petits pieds, tout étaient parfait chez elle. Le souffle de Raphael s'accéléra tandis que la belle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« Je m'offre à toi. » déclara Camille en ouvrant les bras.

Ils firent un amour bestial, cherchant plus à faire mal à l'autre pour leur haine l'un envers l'autre, que pour la recherche du plaisir. Ils se détestaient à en tomber amoureux. La cuisine devint rapidement un capharnaüm monstre, vaisselle, table, chaise, tout fut détruit, ensuite, le salon y passa, le canapé ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ils finirent dans la chambre de Camille, qui subit aussi la destruction lors de leurs ébats amoureux. C'était violent, oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça, il haranguer l'autre à aller plus loin, à faire plus mal et ils accéder au plaisir que même Raphael avec Gabrielle n'avait jamais connu, ou que Camille avec ses nombreux anciens partenaires de chambre.

Leurs corps étaient emmêlés dans le désordre le plus complet qu'une chambre puisse connaître, la sueur faisait briller leurs corps d'une lueur sensuelle. Leurs respirations étaient plus saccadées qu'après avoir couru un triathlon. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux !

« Je te déteste » souffla Camille à bout de souffle.

« Moi aussi mon amour » déclara Raphael avant de capturer les lèvres de sa compagne.

* * *

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici. » furent la réaction de Gabrielle et Michael en entrant dans le salon, puis la cuisine. Ils virent avec soulagements que leurs chambres étaient intactes. Ils vérifièrent celle de leurs frères, qui était toujours aussi bien rangé. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Camille et découvrirent leurs deux corps emmêlés et endormi. 

« C'est… c'est eux qui ont fait ça…j'ai jamais cru qu'il était si sportif et si masochiste. » dit Michael en remarquant les coupures que portaient un peu partout les deux corps.

« Il ne m'a jamais fait l'amour ainsi » déclara déçue, Gabrielle.

« Cela peut s'arranger » dit Michael en prenant la main de sa sœur, et l'attirant dans la chambre de cette dernière. Celle-ci éclata d'un rire cristallin en le suivant avec bonheur. Finalement, la seule pièce qui fut conservé en bonne état fut la salle de bain…

Ce que ne savait pas Michael et Gabrielle, c'est que Camille et Raphael ne dormaient pas, et ils éclatèrent de rire en entendant les paroles des deux autres avant de continuer leurs ébats amoureux, après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'orgasme. Ce dernier objectif fut atteint. Un double orgasme qui les mena au septième ciel…et devant leurs démons. Raphael fut le premier surpris. Pourquoi deux démons, pourquoi ici et maintenant. Les deux démons s'approchèrent tandis que Camille serra la main de Raphael.

« Enfin, nous voilà tous réuni, désormais, le chaos pourra recouvrir la Terre. » déclara la mort à l'autre démon.

Un cri retentit, deux autres démons apparurent, la Guerre et la Famine, ainsi que Michael et Gabrielle, qui se rapprochèrent de leur frère et Camille. Ils étaient entièrement nus, mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui les intriguait, c'était ce quatrième démon, jamais il n'en avait entendu parler dans le livre de l'apocalypse noire. Raphael avança d'un pas, attirant l'attention des démons.

« Qui est le quatrième ? » demanda Raphael.

« Le démon de la Peste, perdu au début de la création, nous n'avions jamais eu de nouvelle d'Elle. Elle vient de nous révéler qu'elle fut enfermé dans le corps du fils de Dieu, c'est ce dernier qu'il l'as d'ailleurs enfermé avant que Satan nous demandâmes en enfer, et donc protégé de Dieu. Nous la croyons perdu. Mais Jésus eut une fille, et le démon en prit possession, et il passa de génération en génération jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Alors je suis une descendante de Jésus, le fils de Dieu ; c'est complètement insensé, et qui êtes vous. »

« Nous sommes les 4 cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, je suis la Mort dans le corps de Raphael, tu es La Peste Camille, Gabrielle est La Guerre et Michael La Famine. Ensemble, nous instaurerons le chaos pendant mille ans. » Déclara la mort, grandissime dans son explication.

« Jamais il n'a été fait mention de La Peste dans le Livre. » déclara Gabrielle, comme si elle doutait de la véracité des propos de la mort. « D'ailleurs, elle ne possède aucun sceau d'emprisonnement. » ajouta Gabrielle en regardant le nombril de Camille.

« Dieu à fait cela proprement, aucun sceau, aucune marque, Camille elle-même ne savait pas jusqu'à maintenant que j'étais à l'intérieur d'Elle, et pourtant, elle devrait se rappeler comment ses parents biologiques sont morts. » déclara La Peste avec lenteur.

« Je…tes parents qu'on voit souvent à l'aérogare ne sont pas tes vraies parents ? » demanda Raphael, surpris.

« Non, ce sont mes parents adoptif, que je déteste d'ailleurs, mais j'essaye de faire bonne façade devant les autres. Mes…mes vraies parents sont morts d'une maladie incurable et encore inconnu….et c'est à cause d'Elle que mes parents sont morts. Je me dégoute d'avoir le meurtrier de mes parents en moi ! » Déclara Camille. « J'ai tué papa et maman. »

Raphael hocha la tête de gauche à droite et dit :

« Non, cela va bien plus loin que la pensée possible, cela touche des choses anciennes qui n'existent plus. Et le seul moyen de te faire comprendre, c'est de lire le Livre, oui, et après l'avoir lu, tu décideras de nous suivre dans notre quête de destruction de la Terre pour l'enlever de ses impureté, ou de… ou de devenir toi-même une impureté. » Il avait dit les dernières mots avec grandes peines, mais il ne pouvait aller contre les paroles du Livre.

« Et l'éradication commencera en Angleterre, berceau de l'impureté, notre couverture pour nos crimes sera la Battle Royale organisé. Bien sur, ils ne vont pas mourir, mais ils verront nos pouvoirs destructeurs, et Camille, j'espère que toi et La Peste fera partie de cette éradication. » Affirma Michael.

Le monde blanc dans lequel ils se trouvaient se dissipa, comme si de la bué avait recouvert le pare-brise d'une voiture. Camille repoussa loin d'elle Raphael, qui partit dans sa chambre, où Gabrielle et Michael continué à faire l'amour. Raphael fut un peu choqué de voir sa chambre, mais prit le livre, qu'il revint donner à Camille, pour qu'elle puisse comprendre, et que la voie lui soit ouverte.

Le lendemain, après des heures de réparations magiques, les Trois Anges Séraphin préparèrent leurs valises, le départ vers Poudlard était ce soir, à 20 heures. Camille ne les rejoignit pas comme auparavant, depuis qu'elle s'était rapproché de Raphael, elle se tenait avec ses amies, mais ne discuter pas ; elle semblait plonger dans d'intenses réflexion. Avait-elle déjà fini le livre ? pensa Raphael.

Ils embarquèrent dans un magnifique carrosse, où ils purent manger tranquillement en compagnie des deux accompagnateurs, choisi car ils savaient parfaitement parler anglais, le directeur avait préféré rester. C'était donc Fleur Delacour (prof d'Anglais) et Charlie Weasley (prof de soin aux créatures magiques) qui les accompagnaient dans leurs folles aventures. Une fois repus, ils furent soudainement tous empli d'une importante fatigue et allèrent se coucher. Seul Camille semblait encore en forme, et regardait avec suspicions la fatigue des autres.

« Ce n'est pas normal. » déclara Camille à sa professeur, qui elle, semblait aller parfaitement bien, mais semblait…mécontente.

« Miss, le tournoi à déjà commencer, je ne sais pas comment vous avez résisté à la potion de sommeil, je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. » Cette dernière sortit sa baguette et un faisceau rouge sortit de la baguette et toucha la belle Camille en pleine poitrine, qui avait un air stupéfait sur son visage.

« Je croyais que la potion devaient tous les endormir. » dit Fleur Delacour à son mari.

« Peut être qu'elle possède des anticorps contre ce type de potion, on nous avait prévenu de cette éventualité, mais je ne pensais pas cela possible. Enfin, ils dorment tous maintenant. Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard de toute façon. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ginny et Harry, je crois qu'ils ont trois enfants désormais, le dernier, Lily, n'est pas encore à Poudlard. »

Quand le carrosse se posa de nuit, dans le parc, des hommes emportèrent les corps endormis des 35 élèves de Beauxbâtons dans une salle spectaculaire et très high-tech, grâce aux fruits de la collaboration Sorcière et Moldu. Une immense salle carrée, éclairé par un rétro-éclairage bleu, nous montrait une centaine de bulle d'eau, dans laquelle était enfermé des élèves, certain avec un serpent, d'autre un griffon, certain une belette ou un aigle, et encore d'autre portait un uniforme épais avec beaucoup de fourrure. Tous semblaient plonger dans un profond sommeil, alors que leurs bulles d'eau liquide étaient maintenues magiquement. En effet, rien ne retenait l'eau, aucun contenant, la magie était intervenue ici. La bulle elle-même flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. De nouvelles bulles apparurent dans lesquels furent placé des élèves qui portait de légère robe bleu.

« Monsieur le Directeur, ils sont tous prêt » déclara un des hommes. »

« Parfait, préparer vous et entrer vous aussi dans la matrice. Vous jouerez comme prévu les juges. » Dit le directeur dans l'ombre de la pièce, qui regardait les bulles d'eau.

« Nous commencerons demain à neuf heures ; veillez à ce que le plafond de la grande salle soit reliés à la matrice pour demain. » ajouta-t-il. « Fleur, Bill, heureux de vous revoir, cela faisait un baille. »

« Merci Harry, je vois que tu as quitté ton post de chef des aurors. » déclara Bill.

« Temporairement, je viens juste surveiller le travail des équipes, et puis je représente le ministère en même temps. »

« Dis plutôt que le Ministre Shakelbot t'a envoyé ici parce que tu lui à demander. » déclara Fleur avec un sourire sans équivoque. « Tout le monde ici savent que tu veux avoir un œil sur ton fils ainée qui va participer au tournoi. »

« Oui, mais je suis sur que James va très bien s'en sortir, mais j'ai juste une mauvaise expérience de ce genre de tournoi, le dernier à vu la mort de Cédric Diggory, et le renouveau de Tom, je préfère être là pour supervisé le tout. Minerva est d'ailleurs d'accord avec moi, et semble elle-aussi rassuré que je m'occupe personnellement de la surveillance et du bien être de ses élèves et des invités. Sinon, on m'a prévenu un problème avec la potion ? » Questionna Harry.

« Oui, mais je l'ai rapidement stupéfixié. » dit aussitôt Fleur.

« Qui est-ce, cela m'intéresse, car c'est la seule qui à résisté à la potion, peut la future vainqueur. » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Camille O'Gaara, elle est irlandaise de son père, et française de mère. Mes ces derniers sont morts et elle vit chez les Bagnole, une charmante famille de sorcier en Provence. Elle est la meilleure de sa promotion, si on enlève les Trois Anges Séraphin bien sur. »

Harry leva sa baguette et une bulle d'eau se déplaça devant la baie vitrée, la seule de la pièce d'ailleurs. Des informations apparurent sur la vitre, en plus de ce qu'avait dit Fleur, on pouvait savoir son groupe sanguin, ses résultats aux Buses et beaucoup d'autre chose.

« Qui sont les Trois Anges Séraphin, ce n'est pas banale comme nom de famille. » demanda Harry en remettant la bulle de Camille O'Gaara à sa place initiale. »

« On les surnomme ainsi car ce sont des Triplés qui portent chacun le nom d'un ange. Raphael, Gabrielle et Michael Séraphin. Ils possèdent une petite fortune en gallions, et ils ont d'ailleurs fait changer leur nom de famille en Séraphin, qui est le nom d'un ange déchu. Tout ce qui les relie est angélique, mais malgré tout, ce sont de vrais diables, et ils sont extrêmement puissants. A eux trois, je suis sûr qu'il rivaliserait facilement à ton pouvoir. Cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils gagnent cette bataille royale, à eux trois. »

« Quel est leurs vrais nom de famille ? » demanda Harry, un peu inquiet d'apprendre que trois élèves pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

« Le ministère n'as jamais voulu le révéler, c'est apparemment un secret d'état jalousement gardé par les services secrets français. C'est pour cela qu'on les surveille de près, et je pense que tu devrais faire de même » prévint Bill.

« Je vois, merci de m'avoir prévenu…On verra leur capacité demain, de toute façons, ils ne peuvent tuer personne de le matrice. Ils tueront, mais ils nous reviendrons en à peu près bonne état, on saura donc s'ils sont vraiment dangereux. »

« Je l'espère… » Dit Fleur.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, et Harry Potter, Fleur et Bill Weasley se retirèrent de la pièce sans savoir que les Seigneurs de Guerre tueraient pour de vrai dans la matrice, oui, ils tueraient pour de vrai, de manières horribles, et même si la matrice empêcherait les élèves de mourir, ils leurs feront tellement mal psychologiquement que les blessures psychique remplaceront les blessures physiques.

NDA : 2500 mots très exactement, ça c'est de la précision lol. Désolé pour la longueur de publication, mais voici ce chapitre avec quelques modifications non prévu. Ainsi, certains remarqueront que les élèves partent un mois après, et pas le jour même, tout simplement parce que j'avais oublié dans l'intrigue que Raphael et Camille devait se rapprocher. Voilà, malgré cette erreur bénigne de ma part, j'espère que vous laisserez beaucoup de review. Merci aux lecteurs anonyme et à bientôt, pour le début de la bataille royale….

Mellon.

PS : Ma bêta étant débordé, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un peu s'occuper de cette fiction là en particulier, laissez moi une review si vous vous senter l'âme de corriger mes fautes et mes imprécisions, merci.


	4. Tuer en 11 façons :

**Seigneur de Guerre :**

* * *

_« Je peux vous tuer de 150 manières. » __**Shakespeare**__, Comme il vous plaira._

* * *

Raphael se réveilla avec un mal de crâne lancinant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il put déjà savoir qu'il reposait à même le sol, sur du carrelage froid. Il était surement dans une pièce fermé car il ne sentait aucun vent sous ses cheveux. Et il était entouré de corps humain. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il lui sembla que tous les os de son corps craqués. L'accueil Anglais n'était plus ce qu'il était. Raphael regarda autour de lui, et il ne vit que des corps, allongés, tous endormi. Il reconnu ses camarades, mais aussi d'autres élèves, qui semblait séparés en deux types. Un groupe portait des robes noires et simples, l'autre groupe portait de grosses fourrures comme pour résister à un froid d'hiver particulièrement fort.

« Durmstrang et Poudlard. Alors la bataille royale à déjà commencé. » Se dit Raphael.

Raphael donna un léger coup de pied à son frère Michael qui était à ses pieds, et réveilla de façons plus chevaleresque Camille, qui semblait encore plus en mauvais état que lui. Elle lui raconta alors que Delacour les avaient empoisonnés, mais qu'elle avait résisté au poison miraculeusement.

« Ce qui fait que cette Blondasse m'as fait dormir par un stupéfix. » soupira Camille.

« Ma robe est toute froissé ! » s'exclama Gabrielle avec horreur. Elle fouilla sa poche et son regard s'affola.

« Ma baguette, j'ai perdu ma baguette. Merde ! » jura-t-elle. « Vous l'avez-vous ? »

Ils eurent beau retournés toutes leurs poches, ils se rendirent compte qu'on les avait déposséder de leurs baguettes.

« Mais comment je vais faire pour ma robe. » dit Gabrielle.

Raphael fit un petit geste de la main et la robe de Gabrielle redevint toute lisse, comme si elle avait reçu le soin attentionné d'un fer à repassé.

« Grand frère, t'es le meilleur. » dit-elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Hey ! » dit Camille en repoussant Gabrielle. « C'est le mien maintenant. »

Et pour prouvé ses dires, elle embrassa à son tour Raphael tandis que Gabrielle bouda et chercha réconfort dans les bras de Michael.

« C'est bon d'être désiré. » déclara Raphael en éclatant de rire.

* * *

**Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, des sifflements appréciateur éclaté tandis que les élèves anglais de Poudlard regardaient les quatre français, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Ainsi, il ne savait pas que Gabrielle était la sœur de Raphael, ainsi que Michael. D'ailleurs, les élèves étaient plutôt surpris que celle qui s'appelait Camille n'ait pas baffer Gabrielle.**

**« J'adore les françaises » déclara rêveusement Albus Potter, première année à Serpentard.**

**« Tout le monde les aimes, surtout quand elles sont aussi magnifiques » déclara Scorpius Malefoy avec un petit sourire, légèrement pervers selon l'avis de tout le monde.**

**« Hé Potter, on dirait que ton père passe à la télé » dit un autre Serpentard.**

**Albus releva la tête vers le plafond et vit en très gros plan son père. Il avait le regard vidé d'émotion, aucun sourire. Albus n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi.**

* * *

Harry devait jouer un type méchant, enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait demandé pour ce que ce soit spectaculaire. Il avait accepté sans trop de problème. Il n'avait jamais été très fort au théâtre, mais cela pouvait être amusant. Autour de lui se tenait les organisateurs du jeu, habillé en noirs et encagoulés, un peu à la façon des sorciers de Voldemort. Il tourna la poignée, ferma son visage et entra avec un air purement désintéressé sur le visage.

Coïncidence ou pas, Harry vit que les quatre élèves qui étaient les seuls à être debout étaient ces quatre français, dont Fleur l'avait prévenu de se méfier. Apparemment, il avait plutôt bien récupéré et l'un des frères fit même un peu de magie sans baguette pour défroissé la robe de sa sœur. Intéressant, se dit Harry. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec la magie sans baguette. Il inspira l'air autour de lui. Il était chargé de magie démoniaque ! Depuis l'époque de Voldemort, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant de mauvaises magies dans un même lieu, et c'était presque certain que cela venait de ses quatre là.

« Hé vous, c'est quoi ce collier moche et démodé ! » s'exclama une voix avec un accent français, qui semblait être dirigé vers lui. Harry releva les yeux et vit une jeune fille blonde, celle qui s'était fait repassé sa robe lui montrer du doigt le collier en acier que tout le monde portait.

« Il aura son utilité vers la fin du jeu. » répondit seulement Harry avant de prendre une chaise.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Michael avec une voix froide.

« Harry Potter »

« Connais pas » réagit seulement Raphael.

« Vous connaissez pas Harry Potter » demanda Camille avec surprise. « Mais tout le monde le connaît, c'est celui qui à tuer Voldemort ! »

« Désolé chérie, mais nous n'avons jamais pénétré le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, nous préférons écrire notre propre histoire, et toi aussi tu devrais faire comme nous. » réagit Raphael avec tranquillité.

Le silence s'installa entre les quatre français, apparemment, Raphael semblait diriger, pensa Harry en voyant que tout le monde se calma après qu'il ait parlé. Enfin, ce qu'il l'étonnait, c'est que ces gosses le connaissaient pas. Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être mondialement connu après tout, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant disait ne pas le connaître. Harry n'en était pas malheureux, lui qui cherchait temps à être comme tous le monde. Les hommes en noirs avaient pendant ce temps apporté un chariot qui soutenait sur plusieurs étagères des sacs identiques, de couleurs vertes.

Les quatre français regardèrent d'un œil attentif les sacs avant de s'asseoir sur une table vers le fond de la salle. Les autres élèves commencèrent enfin à émergé du sommeil. Il fallut bien dix minutes pour que tout le monde fût prêt à écouter Potter, qui semblait diriger toute l'affaire.

« Bonjour, et bienvenu à Poudlard. Je me présente, Harry Potter, chef des aurors au ministère, et pour cette bataille royale, votre surveillant générale. Dans le cadre du tournoi des trois sorciers, nous avons imposés des qualifications avant le début réelle du tournoi. La bataille royale, c'est simple. On vous place dans un lieu impossible à quitter, ici une île et vous devez survivre pendant disons sept jours. Bien sur, il faut ajouter un peu d'action, alors vous devrez pour être qualifié tuer les autres adversaires, et pas seulement ceux de l'école adverse ! Il nous faut trois élèves de chaque école. Si dans sept jours, il reste plus de trois élèves par école, un ordinateur choisira aléatoirement un numéro. Ainsi, si le numéro un, deux, trois et quatre de Poudlard survit au bout des sept jours, l'ordinateur va choisir un des quatre numéros restant aléatoirement et fera explosé le collier que vous portez tous au cou. »

« C'est plutôt simple. L'élimination d'un autre joueur se fait par la mort du joueur. Nous vous avons donc concocter un package qui contient des vivres pour trois jours, une arme qui est différente dans chaque pack, une carte, et une boussole. Bien sur, vous n'allez pas vraiment mourir, nous sommes ici reliés dans une matrice virtuelle. Vous serez mort dans cet univers, mais vous serez à peu près en bonne état une fois que vous serez déconnecté de la matrice par la mort. On m'a prévenu que selon la façon dont on mourrait, on pouvait garder quelques douleurs pendant quelques jours, et bien sur, il y'a les blessures psychologiques. »

Là, le regard de Potter dériva sur un élève. Raphael nota tout de suite la ressemblance entre les deux personnes. C'était surement le fils du père Potter.

« Ah, et j'annoncerais tout les 4 heures les morts ainsi que les zones interdites. Sachez que l'île à été quadrillé. J'annoncerai par le biais de haut parleur les zones interdites tout lors de rapports quotidien, à minuit, à six heures, à midi et à dix-huit heures ; soyez attentif. Nous vous avons donné un numéro à chacun, dès qu'on vous nommera, vous viendrez ici prendre un sac. »

« Je commence par nos amis Français, Anna Anatole, fille n°1. »

…

« Camille O'Gaara, fille n°13 »

…

« Gabrielle Séraphin, fille n°16 »

…

« Michael Séraphin, garçon n°13 »

…

« Raphael Séraphin, garçon n°14 »

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, on avançait en courrant, on nous lancer un sac durement dans les mains et on sortait par la porte. Les quatre se trouvèrent dehors :

« Gabrielle, Michael et moi restons ensemble. Nous allons commencer à montrer au monde ce que nous voulons faire, Camille, toi qui est si indécise, tu vas pouvoir profiter de ce jeu pour voir qu'elle est la vrai nature de l'espèce humaine, et pourquoi il faut l'épurer pour ne garder que les meilleurs, ceux qui survivront. » Déclara aussitôt Raphael en arrivant, Camille regarda avec surprise son petit ami.

« Je te conseille de t'en aller rapidement, la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue, malgré que tu sois ma petite amie, désormais, seule la raison du plus fort prime. » déclara Raphael. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu me comprendras rapidement. »

« D'accord »

Elle s'approcha, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa lentement Raphael, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'en aller à travers les arbres.

« Cachez-vous, quelqu'un arrive » déclara Raphael.

Ils se collèrent près du mur, entour la porte. Quand la personne passa en courant devant eux, Raphael leva son bras et frappa à la gorge, une magnifique cravate. Raphael et Michael soulevèrent le corps rapidement et le mirent sur le côté. Ils répétèrent la technique jusqu'au dernier Beauxbâtons, Zoé Weltan. Ensuite, ils se dissimulèrent avec les corps d'une dizaine de leurs camarades. Ils avaient tout de suite compris que pour gagner, il fallait éliminer en premier leurs condisciples, afin de rester les trois derniers de Beauxbâtons. Il ne restait plus qu'à les tuer…

« On fait comment, je ne suis pas trop chaud pour les tuer froidement, même pour de faux. » déclara Michael dans la nuit qui enveloppé l'île.

« Je m'en occupe » déclara Raphael avec un petit sourire sadique. « Après tout, la mort, c'est moi »

« On va les délester de leurs sacs, on peut trouver des armes intéressantes avec de la chance » dit Gabrielle.

« Bonne idée, faites le tri, prend un peu de nourriture et les armes intéressante. Je m'occupe de ça » déclara Raphael en pointant les corps.

Il prit le corps de celui qu'il avait assommé en premier. Il le traina sur le sol sur quelques mètres.

« Comment vais-je te tuer ? Une proposition » demanda Raphael.

« Aucune, je suis déçu, mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien pour toi »

Raphael avisa une grosse pierre, il prit la tête de l'homme, un camarade de classe, plutôt sportif et sur de lui. Il prit sa tête et frappa durement le crâne sur la pierre qui se tinta de rouge. Deux coups suffirent pour lui ouvrir la tête, le troisième l'acheva. Le second corps fut tué par étranglement, le troisième par étouffement, Raphael lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau, près d'une petite mare d'eau pas loin. Le quatrième, Raphael lui brisa la nuque, une mort sans douleur pour un garçon plutôt sympathique, mais pathétique niveau courage. Le cinquième trouva la mort par une chute malheureuse du haut d'une falaise.

La sixième eut la mort la plus horrible, Raphael n'aimait pas cette fille, elle était très superficielle et c'était surement fait tous les gars de Beauxbâtons. C'est une sans cœur, Raphael le lui retira donc grâce à un couteau, gentiment offert par Michael, qui l'avait trouvé dans le sac de cette même fille. La septième eut droit à une mort tout aussi horrible, c'était sa sœur. Il la réveilla avec un peu d'eau et lui fit manger le cœur de sa propre sœur, elle s'étouffa, mais était surement morte d'horreur. Le huitième eut droit à une mort lente, il lui infligea des blessures superficielles sur toutes les parties de son corps et Raphael le laissa vider de son sang. Il enfonça dans le cœur du neuvième le couteau qui lui avait si bien servit et enterra vivant le dixième. Il revint vers son frère et sa sœur, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang.

« Le démon affecte vraiment ta personnalité. » déclara Gabrielle.

« Et toi alors, je suis sur que tu as pris beaucoup de plaisir à assommer cette pute de Lafelle (celle dont Raphael retira le cœur.) répliqua Raphael.

« C'est vrai »

« Qu'est ce qu'on à de bon ? » demanda Raphael à Michael, laissant Gabrielle à ses divagations sur comment elle avait assommé Lafelle.

« Nous avons à manger et à boire pour faire un festin, et nous avons donc 13 armes, dont 10 réellement utilisable je pense. Une louche, un couvercle de soupière et une brosse à cheveux nous servira pas je pense. C'était nos armes d'ailleurs. Je vois que tu as rapporté le couteau, on à plusieurs armes à feu : Pistolet, deux mitraillettes, un fusil à pompe et une arme d'assaut. Nous avons ensuite un GPS qui permet de localiser tout ceux qui possède un collier avec leurs noms, ce sera très pratique je pense. On à aussi une hache, un gilet pare-balles et le mieux, une baguette magique. »

« On va donc se répartir ses dix armes, Michael, tu va prendre le gilet pare-balles, le GPS et la trousse de soin, ainsi que le pistolet et la baguette magique. Je prends la Hache et le couteau, ainsi que le fusil d'assaut. Gabrielle, tu prends le reste, soit les deux mitraillettes et le fusil à pompe. Je pense qu'on va s'organiser ainsi, Michael sera le soutien médical, Gabrielle le soutien armée qui protégera le soutien Médical tandis que je me chargerais de l'attaque. On m'a déjà appris à tiré avec une arme à feu dans une fête foraine, j'espère que je serais aussi bon au dégommage de ballons qu'aux têtes de nos camarades. »

« On est tous d'accord avec toi Raphael, comme d'habitude, tu organises, on obéit grand frère. » déclara Michael en prenant ce qui lui avait été assignés.

« Ok, je pense qu'on va aller se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour dormir, on décidera de nos cibles quand on va savoir quelles seront les zones interdites. Michael, allume le GPS et trouve nous un coin pas trop occupé. » Dit Raphael en surveillant la porte par lequel sortait désormais des élèves de Poudlard.

« Tout le monde est partit tout droit à partir du bâtiment, il n'y à quelques personnes qui ont choisi d'en faire le tour et d'aller de l'autre côté, je pense qu'on sera tranquille là bas. » déclara Michael.

Il y'eut un scintillement dans la nuit, et un bruit de moteur, très léger et presque inaudible dans le vent qui souffler à travers les arbres. Raphael leva les yeux et vit un petit œil en métal, qui cligna des yeux. Une caméra surement.

« Pratique pour nous faire repérer ça » déclara Raphael en mugissant. Il attrapa l'œil d'une main experte et l'écrasa durement avec le talon.

* * *

**« Putain, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les français, tu as vu comment il à découpé le cœur de sa propre camarade de classe avant de le faire manger à sa sœur. » déclara Albus, avec un dégout très visible sur son visage.**

**« Tu déconnes, je les adore les trois là, ils sont trop sadiques, surtout le Raphael là. J'en ai déjà vu des Battle royale, et même lorsque c'est des ex-aurors qui s'affrontent, c'est moins sadique et barbare. » Rechigna Scorpius avec extase.**

**« Ma mère ne veut pas que je regarde ça, il parait que c'est trop choquant. » répliqua Ablus.**

**« Pauvre chou, c'est ça la vrai vie. De toute façon, ton papa y participe, alors toutes la petite famille doit y participer et regarder. » Répliqua Scorpius en donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Albus.**

**« Hé Ablus, tu as vu les Trois Frères, ils ne sont pas très catholique apparemment. » déclara Teddy Lupin, tenant la main de sa cousine, Victoire Weasley, qui était en fait la fille de Bill et Fleur. Elle était à Poudlard, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu avoir ses parents en professeur, et comme elle était bilingue.**

**« Tu parles, je suis sur que James va faire dans ses chausses si il se fait attaquer par eux » déclara Hugo Weasley avec un éclat de rire. « James à beau se faire passer pour un type courageux, dès qu'il va les voir, il va hurler à voir Tante Ginny. »**

**« Ah, c'est bon d'être fils unique, vous avez tellement de cousins, cousin, tante et ainsi de suite que je m'y perds tout le temps » déclara Scorpius en regardant tous ses beaux Gryffondor. **

**Finalement, ils avaient surpris leurs père respectif, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy en devenant ami. Oui, Albus Severus Potter était un bon gars, de l'avis de tous, et le moins Potter des Potter, c'est sur. Scorpius fut tiré de ses pensés par la belle…la peste Rose Weasley, la sœur d'Hugo.**

**« Hé beau gosse, t'endort pas, y'a de l'action on dirait. »**

**Scorpius grogna et regarda à temps pour voir à nouveau les frères Séraphin à l'action.**

**« PUTAIN ! T'as vu comment il a lancé le couteau en plein dans l'œil. C'est monstrueux. » S'exclama un Hugo tout émoustillé.**

**« Vas-y, contient ta joie surtout » dit Scorpius d'un ton cassant, mais avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il pouvait facilement parié que ces Deux frères et sœur allait remporter la Battle Royale.**

* * *

Nda : La partie en écriture normale sont les aventures des Trois Anges Séraphin, les Seigneurs de Guerre, tandis que la partie en gras sont les commentaires très expressif de certains élèves avec des noms bien connus de tous. J'hausse le rating à T, et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi pour ce début de battle royale , le massacre commence pour un point de vue, mais je pense que pour les Séraphin, c'est plus un nettoyage. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt, pour la suite de SDG.

….

Et laissez des reviews :p

Mellon.


	5. Von Del Mortë :

**Seigneur de Guerre :**

* * *

  
_La__mort__, c'est un __peu__ comme une __connerie__. Le __mort__, lui, il ne __sait__ pas qu'il est __mort__. Ce sont les __autres__ qui sont __tristes__. Le __con__, c'est __pareil__**, par Phillipe Geluck.**_

* * *

« Tu es toujours aussi bon aux fléchettes grand frère » déclara Michael tandis qu'il fouillait le sac de celui que Raphael venait de tuer.

« Entrainement chaque matin sur une cible représentant un élève quelconque, y'a que ça qui paye. » déclara Raphael avec détachement, observant avec attention les alentours.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il en arme ? » demanda Gabrielle en regardant son petit frère Michael.

« Mhh, très intéressant, oui, très intéressant. » dit Michael en fouillant le sac.

« C'est quoi, c'est quoi » demanda Gabrielle.

« Un peigne à cheveux de couleur rose. Je pense qu'on peut te le confier avec raison » déclara Michael avec un éclat de rire.

« Silence vous deux, on n'est pas en thalasso ici » réprimanda Raphael d'une voix sifflante.

« Oui Raphael » dirent les deux autres, en se mettant à chuchoter.

« Dites, ce n'est pas bientôt fini, il faut qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit. » rappela Raphael d'une voix dure.

Ils se continuèrent donc leur route et prirent place derrière l'immeuble longiligne où avaient débuté l'aventure. Ils s'imposèrent un tour de garde, et avec l'aide du GPS, deux autres élèves furent tué pendant la nuit, pendant le tour de Gabrielle, qui ne jugea pas bon prévenir ses deux frères. Quand elle avait vu deux points s'approcher d'eux, elle était tout simplement partie à leur rencontre. Elle était revenue recouverte de sang, mais tenant dans ses mains des lunettes de vision nocturne ainsi qu'une chevalière qui renvoyait tout les sorts mineures.

Le lendemain, les deux frères ne posèrent aucune question sur le fait de voir leur sœur couverte de sang, Michael sortit juste sa baguette et redonna sa blancheur aux vêtements de Gabrielle avant de reprendre la route. Ils regardèrent le GPS et commencèrent l'épuration de leur zone. Deux élèves de Poudlard et un de Durmstrang moururent, de la main de Michael cette fois. Gabrielle et ses deux frères étaient penchés sur le cadavre du type de Durmstrang.

« Il à quoi comme arme » demanda Michael.

« Une boule de pétanque » répondit Gabrielle en sortant de la poche du mort la fameuse boule grise.

« Rien d'intéressant en somme » dit Raphael en soupesant la lourde balle gris titane. Il allait la laisser sur le corps du russe quand il entendit une brindille craquer dans les sous bois. Raphael se tourna vers le bruit et lança à l'aveugle la boule de pétanque. Il y'eut un bruit d'écrasement suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. Il avait fait mouche.

« Bordel, pourquoi il n'était pas sur le GPS lui, Michael ? » dit Raphael en donnant un petit coup de pied dans le corps sans vie d'un jeune anglais, le crâne complètement mis en charpie.

« Regarde sa cape, elle est plutôt étrange, on dirait une sorte de cape de camouflage » déclara Michael en empoignant la dite cape. « Peut être qu'elle le cache de tout moyen de repérage » supposa-t-il. « Le russe était le dernier coin dans la zone, de plus, trois des zones autour de nous vont bientôt devenir interdite. »

« Très bien, prend la cape, de toute façon, le prochain rapport est dans quelques minutes à peine. » déclara Raphael. Comme pour l'approuver, un air de musique se fit entendre, une musique plutôt orientale, et assez guerrière.

« Bonjour, voici le rapport de midi : Garçon n°19, Zankou Takeï ; Fille n°3, Jessy James ; Fille n°4, Katie Johns ; Garçon n°12 : James…Potter. » déclara la voix neutre de Harry Potter, bien qu'il avait butté sur le dernier mot. Meilleur tueurs, Raphael Séraphin, 16 kills.

« J'ai tué le fils à Papa apparemment » nota Raphael avec un sourire mauvais.

« C'est un lâche, se cacher sous sa cape et espérer survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. » dit Gabrielle avec répulsion.

« C'est un anglais, faut pas trop lui demander, je pense que les plus dangereux sont ceux de Durmstrang, ils sont costaud, maîtrise la magie noire, de plus, ils sortent d'une guerre, à mon avis, c'est d'eux qu'il faut se méfier, notre école et celle de Poudlard ne font largement pas le poids. » analysa avec justesse Michael.

« …Et la dernière zone interdite est la C 23 à partir de dix-sept heures. » finit Potter.

Les trois séraphin étaient plutôt tranquille, car le GPS était actualisé pour noter les zones interdites, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de noté, c'était de vrai chasseur, il se donnait une zone à épurer, et il tuer quiconque se trouvant dessus, une sorte de nouvelle zone interdite.

* * *

**Harry coupa le micro, et se rendit dans la salle où les morts ressortait de la matrice, il avait vu en direct la mort de son fils, et cela l'avait plutôt effrayé, en même temps, il se sentait rassuré, son fils ne participer plus à ce tournoi. Il entra dans une salle au paroi rougeoyante et réconfortante, il trouva son fils allongé sur un sofa, mangeant un frugale repas, fait principalement de chocolat. Il s'avança vers l'infirmier et lui demanda comment il allait.**

**« Un gros mal de tête du fait de sa mort plutôt inhabituelle, je n'avais jamais vu dans ce jeu des morts aussi horrible, les sœurs Lafelle par exemple, sont très choqués particulièrement, ce Séraphin, surtout Raphael, est le plus horrible. »**

**« J'avais remarqué, c'est lui qui à tué mon fils, et le pire, c'est que cela ne les gênes pas de tuer, je trouve cela très suspect. Je dois aller au ministère, assommez-le avec une potion de sommeil. » Demanda Harry.**

**« Bien Mr Potter. » déclara l'infirmier en se dirigeant vers une armoire en verre réfrigéré, où des fioles diverses reposés. »**

**Harry sortit de la salle, un air soucieux sur le visage, il devait absolument avoir plus d'information sur ses trois là, Harry avait reconnu dans les yeux, de Raphael en particulier, une lueur meurtrière tel qu'il n'en avait pas vu depuis près de 20 ans, cette lueur était la même que celle possédait Voldemort autrefois. Harry ne pensait pas que les trois frères ne soient très puissant, après tout, c'était encore des enfants, mais Harry préférait prendre les choses en mains.**

**Loin des soucis d'Harry, les élèves étaient enchantés par ses trois français, partout et à chaque moment dans les couloirs, on parlait de leurs meurtres, de leurs discussions très sadique et moqueuse. C'était une vraie liesse dans Poudlard, et la directrice commençait à s'en inquiéter de ces nouvelles célébrités reconnues par le meurtre d'enfants. Elle avait parlé avec Harry, et celui-ci lui avait promis de faire une enquête approfondie sur les Trois Anges Séraphin, renommé par Albus Severus Potter : **_**« les Seigneurs de Guerre » **_** et désormais, tout le monde à Poudlard où dans la gazette (qui couvrait l'évènement) les appelaient désormais ainsi.**

* * *

Les Trois Frère Séraphin, loin de cette agitation et de leurs nouvelles célébrité avançait dans une forêt luxuriante. Et dire que rien n'était réelle, l'alliance technologique avec les moldus avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de bien fait, bien que ces moldus, ne savait pas par exemple que le remède contre le Sida avait été trouvé par la collaboration de chercheur moldu et sorcier, que leurs nouvelles navettes spatiales étaient propulsé magiquement et bien d'autre chose. La communauté sorcière voulait rester à tout prix dans l'ombre.

Marché, courir, dormir, et tué, tel étaient les activités des Trois frères, un vrai entrainement pour ce qu'ils feraient plus tard. La nuit commençait à tomber sur l'ile quand ils aperçurent enfin une plaine. Au loin semblait se dresser d'antique ruine, où un feu de camp brûlait. A l'aide du GPS et des lunettes à vision nocturne, qui faisait aussi jumelles, ils purent observer trois jeunes hommes, de Durmstrang de toute évidence. En tout cas, ils semblaient bien armer et avaient imposé un tour de garde. Impossible de les surprendre, la garde semblait vigilante. Ils préparèrent eux aussi leurs campement et discutèrent entre eux d'une stratégie pour se défaire d'eux. Bien sur, ils auraient pût facilement les contourner, mais c'était un challenge qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait refuser.

Finalement, Gabrielle eut une idée brillante, mais plutôt dangereuse pour elle. Ainsi, elle devrait s'approcher d'eux, les séduire et si possible, les débarrasser de leurs attirails qu'ils portaient constamment autour d'eux. Le plan fut accepté, et aussitôt mis en branle. Gabrielle déchira sur toute la longueur de sa robe afin de faire apparaître ses longues jambes. Elle ouvrit le haut de son col pour laisser entrevoir un peu plus sa poitrine avant de plonger ainsi dans la rivière qui dévaler les pentes rocheuses non loin d'ici avant d'approcher le groupe.

Michael observait sa progression avec attention. Il vit d'abord le garde se lever précipitamment et pointer une baguette magique sur sa sœur. Néanmoins, il la baissa rapidement, en voyant qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche lascive et cahoteuse et comme le monde était bon, sa sœur tomba dans les bras de l'homme, comme si elle était épuisée. Ils parlèrent peu, mais Gabrielle fut plutôt direct, et joua la fille facile et superficielle. Le dernier argument, sa beauté naturelle, finit par persuader le gardien, qui l'entraina près du feu, surement pour la réchauffer.

Raphael, pendant ce temps ne faisait rien de particulier, il regardait le ciel et pensait à toutes ces personnes auquel ils avaient donné la mort, même virtuelle. Et puis au fond de lui, il se demandait comment se débrouiller Camille…

_Autre lieu…._

« Hey ! Mais c'est la petite O'Gaara. » Dit une voix granuleuse.

« Biard, c'est toi » dit Camille en se retournant du sentier sur lequel elle cheminait, près d'un vieille entrepôt en ruine.

« Ouais, et j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer ma belle, mais avant… ». Il sortit un couteau de sa manche, une longue lame de près de 15 centimètre, avec une lame tranchante d'un côté, et en scie, parfait pour déchirer plus que couper. Camille fixa la lame avec un air effrayé.

« Tu…tu vas me tuer ? »

« C'est le jeu non ? Mais avant, j'ai envie de m'amuser, tu sais que tu es d'une beauté éblouissante. Et comme dans ce jeu, il n'y à aucune règle, et puis, rien n'est réelle, dit-toi que c'est juste un rêve fantasmagorique. » Déclara-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie en s'approchant d'elle, l'arme au poing.

Camille prit aussitôt la fuite, entrant dans le vieil entrepôt, espérant le perdre dans les dédales de couloirs, malheureusement, elle buta sur une pierre qui dépassait du sol et s'écrasa au sol. Elle se remettait à peine de ses esprits que son camarade de classe était déjà_sur_ elle. Pour Camille, Biard était le genre de personne plutôt sympathique, mais que ne s'attachait pas aux autres, moyen en classe, sans histoire, et qui n'avait jamais connu de relation avec une fille. Camille était surpris de voir une lueur perverse dans ses yeux quand il la retourna et déchira son haut kaki, mettant à nue sa poitrine. Il fit glisser sa lame sur ses seins, dessina quelques arabesques. Il semblait dans un état second, mais aucune chance pour elle de s'enfuir. Il était _sur _elle. Il l'embrassa, tel un forcené, Camille se mordit les lèvres, tandis que la langue de Biard essayer de forcer le passage.

« Laisse-toi faire ma belle, ce sera moins dur pour moi, et pour toi. » déclara Biard avec un air légèrement énervé.

Avec son couteau, il découpa le pantalon de Camille, elle croisa les jambes. Il n'irait pas jusque là, pensa avec terreur Camille. Et elle avait tord, d'une main, il déchira sa culotte avec un air fou sur les traits de son visage. Elle était à sa merci, et là, elle se rappela des paroles de Raphael.

_« Camille, toi qui est si indécise, tu vas pouvoir profiter de ce jeu pour voir qu'elle est la vrai nature de l'espèce humaine, et pourquoi il faut l'épurer pour ne garder que les meilleurs, ceux qui survivront. »_

Désormais, elle savait pourquoi il fallait épurer l'espèce humaine, car elle était foncièrement mauvaise dans un monde si beau et pure qu'était la terre, mais les humains, dans leurs décadences, l'avait pervertie. Ce nouvel était d'esprit la rasséréna, et une nouvelle puissance sembla couler dans ses veines. En fait, sans s'en rendre compte, son raisonnement avec cassé les chaines qui retenait le démon de la peste d'agir. Camille, d'un coup de hanche, retourna la situation et se retrouva sur les cuisses de Biard. Sans se contrôler, elle embrassa avec dureté Biard, et quand elle se sépara de ses lèvres, une fumée verte s'échappait de la bouche de Camille et entrer dans celle de Biard, celui-ci arqua soudainement son dos.

Il transpirait abondamment, la sueur recouvrant tous son corps. Camille se releva soudainement, le corps de Biard était tellement brûlant de fièvre que cela lui avait fait mal. Biard toussait beaucoup et rapidement, il cracha du sang tandis qu'il se prenait sa tête en étaux. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer et il hurler de douleurs. Camille, qui n'était point idiote, remarquait que tout les symptômes de la peste pneumonique. Ainsi, elle pouvait tuer en embrassant. Elle regarda la mort douloureuse de Biard avec fascination.

Le corps de l'homme s'arqua une dernière fois avant de retomber mollement. Il n'était pas mort, mais il n'en était pas loin. Camille prit le couteau de Biard qui était par terre, et le poignarda en plein cœur, avant de se rhabiller sommairement avec des changes qui se trouvait dans son sac. Elle sortit de l'entrepôt d'un pas tranquille, et plaça le couteau plein de sang à sa taille, entre son pantalon et sa ceinture qu'elle serra avec force. Cela ne fait qu'un seul jour que l'aventure avait commencé, mais pour Camille, elle avait commencé ici, dans cette entrepôt ou reposer le corps sans vie de Biard.

Dans les ruines, Gabrielle avait facilement attiré les trois garçons des les joies de la chaire, du sexe et de la luxure. Les trois hommes et elle était autour du feu, et embrassait avec passion Gabrielle en se déshabillant, mais surtout, en enlevant armé à feu, blanche et autres. Ils étaient désormais tous trois nues et se tenait autour de Gabrielle, à genoux devant leurs trois sexes tendus.

« Raphael, elle à réussi. » déclara Michael, qui voulait rapidement en découdre. Bien sur, il savait bien que cela ne gênait pas Gabrielle, car celle-ci n'avait aucune morale, à part celle de la guerre, et quelques soit le moyen.

« Très bien, on va s'amuser, j'ai pensé comment les tuer, et comme il aime la luxure et le sexe, on va leurs enlever l'appareil utile pour faire une partie de jambe en l'air.. » déclara avec sadisme Raphael.

Il sortit donc sa hache et le dos plié, ils partirent ensemble vers les ruines, où se faisait entendre des cris de jouissance aussi bien mâle que femelle. Se glissant sous la cape de camouflage qu'il avait récupéré le matin même, ils s'approchèrent du lieu où Gabrielle subissait l'assaut de deux males tandis qu'elle devait avaler entier le sexe du troisième dans sa bouche. Comme si elle avait senti leurs présences, Gabrielle mordit à pleine dent et l'homme jura en russe. Les deux autres arrêtèrent leurs va-et-vient incessant et se retirèrent de Gabrielle.

Raphael et Michael sortirent alors de sous la cape et assommèrent les deux zigotos tandis que Gabrielle rendit inoffensif le troisième, d'un coup de pied bien placé dans l'entrejambe. Les cris de jouissance furent remplacés par des hurlements de douleurs quand Raphael fit sa sale besogne. Quand ils partirent, trois corps mâle étaient couchés sur le sol, et à côté d'eux reposer leurs appareils génitaux.

* * *

**Pour Harry, la vue de ces derniers crimes étaient de trop, on était dans le summum de l'horreur, même Voldemort était moins dur, car il tué souvent d'un avada kedavra, alors que là, c'était une vrai torture. Le seul problème, c'est que sa demande d'arrêter le jeu avait été refusé, car le ministre des jeux et des sports avait argués que rien n'était réels, les jeunes pouvaient donc se lâcher entièrement. Harry avait eu beau voir Kinglsey, le ministre de la magie, il n'avait rien put faire pour lui. Harry avait donc demander à avoir plus d'information sur ses trois jeunes gens, ainsi que Camille O'Gaara, qui avait pour la première fois tué, et d'une mort plutôt bizarre. Biard, d'ailleurs, en était toujours sous le choc, ce dernier avait de grandes difficultés à respirer et avait de fréquents maux de tête. **

**Ensuite, Harry s'était rendu dans le département des mystères, et avait fait jouer ses nombreuses relations et usa de nombreux renvois d'ascenseur que lui devait certaines personnes afin de savoir de qui descendait cette famille. Cela lui avait donné du fil à retordre mais il avait enfin réussi, et il comprenait désormais pourquoi rien n'avait filtré. En fait, Séraphin n'était pas leurs vrai noms de famille, mais celui qu'il possédait à la naissance par son père non plus. Car ce dernier n'était pas le père biologique des triplés. La mère était la descendante direct des Peverell, la plus ancienne famille sorcière, qu'on croyait disparu depuis longtemps. Le père, quant à lui, et Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver son nom, était Tom Von Del Mortë, sur la fiche, il était dit que c'était un Hollandais.**

**Mais pas besoin de s'appeler Hermione Granger, enfin Weasley désormais, pour savoir que derrière ce nom se cachait Tom Jedusort, alias Lord Voldemort. Ainsi, on en revenait toujours à lui, et apparemment, ces enfants étaient tous aussi malfaisant, voir plus que lui. Harry, dans le fauteuil de la maison reconstruite à Godric's Hollows, étaient fatigués, et lassé de toute cette guerre, qui semblait ne point finir. Mais étant Chef des Aurors, il devrait s'occuper de cette affaire. Il devait prévenir les autres de ce qu'il avait découvert, et vite…**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Yep, j'ai un peu trainé pour ce chapitre, désolé, et je me repentis devant vous, fidèle lecteur, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec plein de nouvelles découvertes faites par Harry. Et oui, Tom joue encore des tours à Harry, même mort. Autre chose, pour être tranquille, je mets le ratting en M, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Voilà, reviews svp

Mellon.

PS : Je cherche un(e) bêta pour cette fic, envoyer moi un mail via mon profil, où poster un commentaire sur mon blog. Si quelqu'un accepte, il peut déjà commencer la correction des 5 précédents chapitres, qui ne sont pas corrigé, ma bêta actuel étant trop concentré sur ses études, j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes fossé (lacunes) en orthographe, merci.


End file.
